


You're Barely Waking and I'm Tangled up in You

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All these years they'd been together and every time he wore a similar face.  It was like the “oh my God, I totally just got laid” face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Barely Waking and I'm Tangled up in You

“Buenos dias, mi amor. (1)” Rafael turned on his side, cuddled close to his wife and nibbled on her neck.

“It’s too early.” Olivia grumbled. “I know it’s too early.”

“Mmm, te quiero tan mal. (2)” He slid his hand under her night shirt and rubbed on her bare belly.

“The alarm is going to go off soon; I'm sure of it.”

“When the alarm goes off there will be children. Quiero que me. (3)”

“Stop speaking Spanish.” Olivia put her hand over his. “It turns me on.”

“Quiero hacerte el amor. (4)” He ran his tongue over her neck and she quivered. Rafael loved the way it felt when she quivered.

“Rafi…” she slowly opened her eyes and glanced over at him. 

Olivia already felt his erection pressing on her side. It was morning after all, at least she thought it was, so that wasn’t that unusual. Lately her husband had been tired. He worked two jobs, a full time professor at City College and a part time job with a law firm. He was a hands-on father and cared for his mother as much as he could. He was an involved husband in every aspect of the word. 

And sometimes his dick didn’t get hard. The first couple of times it was a source of embarrassment, and then anger. He was never angry at Olivia. Rafael struggled to understand how his brain could feel what it felt but his body couldn’t fully respond. Olivia sent him straight to his doctor. 

Like most men he equated visiting a doctor with being sentenced to the gas chamber. As if not seeing a medical professional meant nothing was wrong or the wrong thing would just go away. His doctor told him that medically all seemed well. His prostate was alright and that was always a concern when a man has erection issues. After two thorough visits, his doctor determined it was stress, diet, and not getting the proper amount of sleep. 

In other words, Rafael wasn’t always kind to his body and his body got him back in what he might consider the worse way. Olivia had her own issues with body changes over the years so she understood. She always comforted him and knew many times how to get his body to respond in what might not be his favorite way but one that was nice nonetheless. She didn’t marry his dick; she married his heart, his mind, his amazing laugh…they would get through this like they got through everything else. Their love and strength would remain intact.

“Tell me what time it is.” She whispered, turning on her side as well so they were facing each other. Their first kiss was strong and passionate.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. Taking off your tee shirt is a good idea.”

Olivia smiled as he lifted it over her head. She wasn’t wearing any underwear or pajama pants so now she was naked. They’d gotten frisky earlier before passing out. And they literally passed out. 

It had been a long week for both of them at work and then they had to be parents as well. Having kids when you were older was a challenge. Two six year olds and 11 year old Noah…it wasn’t easy. Thankfully their oldest didn’t always mind having little sister duty. 

Even if the couple only got one hour to themselves, they always got that. More than once they’d spent it napping on a timer. It might have been o’dark thirty but he wanted, needed, her. Sexually yes, but more than that Rafael needed to touch his wife, talk to his wife, and pretend they were the only two people in the world.

She gently pushed Rafael back onto the mattress, straddling him. When she rubbed his erection, he arched his back and squeezed her hip. He was wearing silk boxers and Olivia knew how good the soft silk felt against his rough skin. She leaned to whisper in his ear.

“Quieres en mi boca? (5)” 

He was breathless as he grinned. Rafael Barba was 150% a cock man. Touch it, rub it, stroke it, suck it, sing a song to it…he it was all good for him. His wife knew that about him. Olivia loved giving him special attention. 

She loved whispering dirty things in his ear about giving him special attention. She even enjoyed sticking her fingers in his ass and pressing on his prostate so he would come like a geyser when she gave him special attention. There were a plethora of reasons that Olivia Benson was the woman of his dreams. Rafael knew that her special attention was in the top five.

“I wanna fuck.” He replied.

“I want to be on top.” Olivia said as she pulled down his boxers.

“You're already on top, mi amor.”

She took both his wrists, holding them over his head. Her body moved over his and sank slowly onto his erection.

“Agárrate fuerte, Counselor. (6)”

“I don’t have any hands.” Rafael said after letting out a whimper of pure satisfaction.

He loved the way she rode his cock. He loved the way her hips thrust back and forth and her breasts bounced up and down. He really loved when she threw back her head and called out his name. Liv moved his hands from his head to holding his wrists at his side as she got more into it. This was her show and that suited him just fine.

“Fuck me harder, baby,” he said through gritted teeth. “You're not going to break me.”

She knew he liked it hard, soft, and anywhere in between. Liv knew that Rafael liked it. Their sex life had always been healthy and adventurous. She loved the way it felt when he was inside of her. She loved when he would thrust up and his rough skin rubbed all of her sensitive parts. She loved that most of the time she knew the exact moment when he was going to fall over the edge. He always wanted her with him when he did.

“Mmm,” she freed one of his wrists so she could touch herself. “Mmm, Papi, Papi, Papi! Goddamn!”

“¡Dios mío! Olivia!”

How was he supposed to hold on after hearing something like that? He came about 15 seconds later and Olivia brought herself to breathless climax before collapsing on top of him. His wrists now free, Rafael wrapped his arms around her naked, sweaty back. He sighed and kissed her shoulder.

“No se mueven. (7)” He said.

“Don’t worry, I can't.”

“Don’t make me laugh woman, I can hardly breathe.”

“You OK?” Liv sat up just a bit and looked at him. Rafael had the most blissful look on his face; she couldn’t help but smile. All these years they'd been together and every time he wore a similar face. It was like the “oh my God, I totally just got laid” face. Olivia thought he was adorable.

“I'm good. I think we’re being watched though.”

She turned and saw Humphrey. The German shepherd had his front paws up on the bed and he was looking at them. They'd woken the dog but hopefully didn’t wake the kids. Usually the couple was expert in being quiet but it had been a little while since they'd made love. They didn’t want to be too quiet…sometimes there was no fun in that.

“Go back to bed, puppy.” Olivia said.

Humphrey just looked at her. The room was very dim but she knew those eyes. Those were please let me get in the bed eyes. She’d seen a version of those eyes on all three of her children at one time or another. The big bed was the favorite destination in the house. It was a wonder that Olivia and Rafael ever slept alone. Sometimes they just had to go the tough love route.

“Humphrey,” Rafael put a little bass in his voice and established eye contact with the dog. He pointed to the dog bed. “Bed.”

He didn’t really want to, but this time the puppy obeyed. Olivia moved off her husband and cuddled in his arms. She finally got a look at the clock. It was 4:22 a.m. which meant she had another 90 minutes or so to sleep. A part of her wanted to kick his ass for waking her up at that hour. A bigger part of her was happy she got sex and more sleep. It was Friday, Liv would make the day work and get through to the weekend.

“Love you.” She mumbled, her hand over his heart as she began to drift.

“Te quiero mas. (8)” Rafael stroked her back. “I’ll get the kids up in the morning. You can sleep in for a half hour or so.”

Rafael double checked that Humphrey was in the dog bed before closing his eyes. He'd probably be tired when the alarm went off but having that alone time with Liv was completely worth it. They would rest this weekend. The kids would relax at home too and maybe they could even sneak a couple’s nap somewhere in there. Rafael would get through Friday first, see how he felt at the end of the day. The most important thing to do at the moment was sleep. Liv was in his arms, the kids were sleeping soundly in their rooms, and all was right in their world.

***

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Good morning, my love.  
> 2) I want you so much.  
> 3) I want you to myself.  
> 4) Let me make love to you.  
> 5) Do you want it in my mouth?  
> 6) Hold on tight, Counselor.  
> 7) Don’t move.  
> 8) I love you more.


End file.
